Of Reapers And Blood
by Artemys Weiss
Summary: Reapers: White hair, red eyes, and stronger than humans. However they have begun to mutate into mindless beasts preying on mankind. After Kious is hired by the King to cause a stop to this, she will find new companions that will lead her away from her crimes.


There he was.

He stood over 6 foot tall, with a body, broad and large, that built over the years he worked in Kairos. An ugly, jagged scar ran down his cheek and continued down his neck. Courtesy of me. Two years, and yet he held onto his vile nature, as he seemed to be preying once again on the weak.A large sneer spread across his face, as he nudged his comrade forward. Tempting.

A few feet away stood a small girl, likely around the age of 10, next to a tall hooded figure. She wore rich fabrics, and held an expensive leather-bound journal. Her face was hidden by a laced cloth covering her face, but strands of black hair flew out from beneath her hooded cloak. Rare... Seeming oblivious to the man targeting her, she stared down at her feet and awkwardly shuffled around.

Eventually getting irritated with his comrade who refused to abide by his order, he swayed and darted his arm forward, as he grabbed for the girl's rich fabrics. She was small, and wasinstantly dragged backwards towards the bulky man. A few heads turned out of curiosity, but soon enough they went back to their daily routine, as soldiers abusing their authority wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. Holding her up from the back ofher cloak, he scowled as he attempted to peerat her face, but found thelace cloth instead. His large scarred hands raised to rip the cloth off-

Thrusting the black sleek knife into his forearm, the young girl then kicked to jab the knife further in. She squirmed around, causing the man to lose grip, and she nimbly jumped to the floor and darted towards the tall figure. But now his pale face peered out beyond his hood, and he stared down at the girl in disgust. His dark green eyes were furious as she approached, and his arm lunged forward to grab and chuck her over his shoulder. Soon enough they disappeared into the crowd. They aren't my concern...

Looking around, the spying girl found the man turning a corner into an alleyway. Perfect. Stepping out from behind the wall, she followed him.In the alleyway, he was moving quickly and kept his bleeding arm close to his torso. 'If you present weakness, you become the prey.' And he knew that well. Unsheathing her knife, she turnedfully into the alleyway. Waiting. He halted his quick steps, and pinpointed the source of the metallic sound, until he fully turned towards the girl.

"No, not you again!" He yelled, as he stumbled back a few steps in fear.

Smiling, she approached him, and watched as his face gave up its permanent sneer, instead being replaced with a petrified expression. Now I've never seen that before...

"Stupid girl! It wasn't my fault that he died. I didn't mean to!" Screaming at her, he scrambled at his gear to pull out a sword.

Not minding his screams, she cleaned the knife off on her black sleeve. It was beautiful. Intricate patterns ran along the blade, and it always fascinated her to watch the blood soak through the dents in the metal. The hilt was black with the symbol of noble house etched across the edge. It belonged to someone she killed.

The girl once again started forward, slowly, drawing out the moment and intending to relish in his rising fear. He obviously held no thoughts of running away as he knew it would only become more painful for him. For you never turn your back on a beast.

Positioning his sword in front of his chest, sticking out, and his injured arm behind his back, he readied himself for the impending fight. Putting pressure on his back leg, he darted forward towards her, his sword aiming to cut through her neck. But at the last moment she twisted out the way, and ducked down. As she rose she slashed at his torso, but he was quick and jumped back.

She grinned. What a seasoned fighter. Too bad he is destined to die. Leaving no room for him to recover, she stabbed and slashed at his torso repetitively, before standing back. He was breathing heavily, either out of adrenaline or fear, she did not know. But now blood spilled out from the crevices of his armour, although the armour itself remained in prime condition.

"Stupid girl. How did you manage to aim for the gaps in my armour?"

"Enough games. It's over." The girl said quietly, though her voice came out strong.

She flew forward, faster than his eyes could capture, and he thought he saw a hint of lightening. But that wasn't possible, so he passed it off. She stabbed through his armour, although it was seemingly impenetrable earlier. Pulling back she stabbed again and again, until he began to cough up blood. Dropping down, she hacked at his thighs, causing him to grunt in pain and drop to his knees.

Lifting her foot, she kicked his chest, causing his body to splay across the ground. Climbing onto his chest, she marked his forehead with cuts.

"You were the last," the girl stated.

The following morning, the man was found dead. His eyelids cut, and eyeballs gone, leaving large gaping holes where they were supposed to be. His fingers were bent back in unnatural ways, and his finger nails were missing, instead scattered around his body. Beside his head existed a mound of mush and blood. On his forehead, the blood had dried and formed a word. Killer.

The young man observed the sight. Sighing he turned away and moved beside his General.

"Who do you think is capable of taking out a Lieutenant General this easily?" The young man asked. "They seemed to be toying with him, based on the cuts."

"I don't know, Grath, but I would definitely enjoy meeting them." The General grimly smirked.


End file.
